Accelerated Development
The ability to develop skills, traits and abilities faster and more effectively than should be possible. Sub-power of Enhanced Potential, Child Prodigy, Old Prime and Instant Learning. Not to be confused with Accelerated Aging, Accelerated Muscle Development, Accelerated Growth, Accelerated System Development or Self-Power Augmentation. Also Called * Advanced Growth Rate * Enhanced Development * Prodigy Syndrome * Rapid Adaptability/Learning/Personal Growth * Quick Learning Ability/Speed Capabilities User can improve their natural abilities far faster and to greater extent or beyond the limitations of other members of their species. This applies at a genetic level, allowing the body to keep up with the users own rapidly developing skills/physical attributes, and at an intellectual level, to which their mind/mental capabilities can develop beyond their normal limits. Users with superpowers benefit the same way, and even allows them to awaken any latent abilities within them. As a result, user can(eventually) benefit from training that would otherwise cripple or kill a normal human being. Applications *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Body through vigorous training. *Peak Human/Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence through vigorous study. *Hypercompetence in a fraction of the time required. *Power Activation/Potential Realization by unlocking the latent powers within them. *Potentially surpass the greatest masters of your field. Associations *Ability Intuition *Ability Learning *Accelerated Aging *Adaptive Development **Adaptive Learning *Child Prodigy *Enhanced Potential *Instant Learning *Intuitive Aptitude *Old Prime *Self-Power Augmentation *Video Game Mechanics Limitations *Power is not instantaneous, users still require time to develop skills. *May require help to continue developing past a certain point. *Some users may be limited to one area of expertise. *Training is still required to maintain skills. *May require drugs to help. *May require a certain object, individual, concept, ritual, etc. to activate. Known Users See Also: Hard Work Hardly Works and Instant Expert. Gallery Alice Fuji using Spider's Thread.png|Alice Fuji (Arachnid) was able to become an incredibly dangerous assassin on the same level as her mentor after only two weeks of training. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Tensa Zangetsu.gif|Ichigo Kursaki (Bleach) grasps the basic control of advanced techniques of Bankai in 3 days where it would take several years for even the most gifted Shinigami. Michael_Holt.jpg|Michael Holt/Mr. Terrific (DC Comics) has a "natural aptitude for having natural aptitudes," allowing him to easily pick up and retaining complex skills and abilities that others spend their entire lives perfecting. Jake Muller.png|Jake Muller (Resident Evil 6) picks up skills very quickly, learning advanced combat skills quickly enough to defeat several more experienced attackers and learning how to speak and read fluent Chinese after a few months of listening to it. Trunks and Goten's Super Saiyan.gif|Son Goten and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) unlocked the base Super Saiyan form with ease at age 7 and 8, respectively. Good Majin Buu (Dragon Ball).png|Despite his childish intellect at best, Majin Buu (Dragon Ball series) is surprisingly able to learn new techniques and tactics on the spot, even after only seeing them preformed once. Caulif.png|Caulifla (Dragon Ball Super) is a female Saiyan from Universe 6 said to have far more potential then her older brother, an experienced warrior... Caulifla_Transforms.gif|...became Super Saiyan after being instructed once... SSJ2_epic_2.jpg|...reached Super Saiyan 2 afterwards... Caulifla's Improvement.gif|...and further developed by battling against Goku in the Tournament of Power. Milla Maxwell (ToX).png|Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia) has an impressive growth rate, becoming proficient in swordplay after only a few lessons and learning how to perform Spirit Artes instinctively. Luffy's Koka Punch.gif|Having an incredible gift for Haki, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) was able to learn everything Silvers Rayleigh had to teach him in a year and a half despite the old veteren saying that two years was too short a time to learn the basics. Kurokami_Medaka.jpg|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) is naturally gifted, able to learn, memorize, recall, understand, master, and utilize anything and any skill by experiencing or observing it, within seconds, and having a limitless capacity for learning and growth. Willow TK Animation.gif|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) has natural talent in magic and witchcraft, becoming so powerful after a mere four years of practicing it that, according to Amy Madison, other magic practitioners had to "work twice as hard to be half as good." Bucky Enhanced learning.jpg|As a teen, James "Bucky" Barnes (Marvel Comics) studied every combat move of Steve Rogers in a few days and was trained with same instructors who taught him. Shin, the 100 man commander Kingdom.png|Within 4 months of subjecting a lawless region, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) become an extremely capable 100-Man Commander. Kou Yoku's 5000 Resolve Kingdom.png|Already an impressive 1,000-men commander, Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) was able to lead a hastily assembled 5,000 strong army just a day after being promoted. File:Po_(Kung_Fu_Panda)_gold.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Adaptations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Intuition Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers